


Twenty Hertz is the Magic Frequency

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, also I don't think Lena snores, bed sharing, just sayin, what more could you need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena and Kara have a sleepover. A loud noise wakes Kara up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Headcanon, Lena is snorer, and a loud one, so much so that Kara thought an animal was loose in the apartment when she first heard it.

Lena invited her to sleep over. Not to _sleep_ over. But actually sleep over. Apparently, Luthors don’t get parties much as children. 

Of course, Kara says yes. She shows up at Lena’s and they giggle over movies and tell lame jokes and when it’s late Lena asks if Kara would like to sleep with her.

Kara slept in a pod for two decades, Lena grew up in a house almost as cold. Lena doesn’t have to explain that she hasn’t slept, really slept, with another person in years.

Kara nods and they change into PJs and they talk in the dark until they can’t keep their eyes open. It’s fun. Truly fun and Kara’s missed such simple interactions. Lena’s never really had them.

Lena’s heartbeat evens out, as does her breathing, and Kara lets the sound of both lure her to slumber. 

Until a noise rips through the air and Kara is out of bed so fast the sheets trail after her. But she doesn’t wake Lena, neither does the noise. 

Kara turns to the door and stares through the walls, what in the world?

The noise comes from behind her, it’s a cross between a deep growl and the grating of a car engine. Kara turns around and watches Lena snore.

She dies inside. She tries so hard to keep from laughing. She holds her breath and then Kara’s gasping, the squeaking snorts and chortles echoing around the room until Kara is flopped on the ground laughing.

That wakes Lena up.

“K-Kara?” Lena sits up and looks at Kara. She’s worried, Kara laughs, yes, but on-the-floor-heaving-breaths laughing isn’t really Kara’s thing.

“Yo-” Kara splutters, eyes watering. She has abdominals of steel but they still ache. “You snore!” She rolls back over, another laughing fit overtaking her. 

Lena flushes bright red and her spine straightens in indignation. “I do not snore!” 

Kara’s picking herself up and practically crawling over to the bed, it’s a miracle she isn’t floating right now. “You do too.” Kara laughs again and hauls herself onto the mattress. “You sound like a tiger crossed with a truck engine!”

Lena grimaces and turns from Kara. “If it bothers you so much, there’s a guest bedroom down the hall.” She’s pouting and closing down and Kara won’t let that happen.

She pulls Lena against her and then into her lap and Lena’s eyes are wide and she’s trying to push away and _goodness Kara is strong_. Kara kisses her cheek and grins, “It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Lena flushes red again, but there’s no indignation now. She ducks her head and Kara laughs again. They curl up into each other and Kara focuses on Lena’s heart. She doesn’t let her hearing stray above twenty hertz and she is warm and Lena is soft.

They both sleep better than they have in ages.


End file.
